The Orignal Digidestined's Fight
by N i g h t W a v e
Summary: The 'New' Digidestened have fallen and the 'Originals' have to take over protecting the digital world and their younger. Will they be able to do it?


The Original Digidestined's Fight

  
  
  
  


The digital world had fallen into a slum of peace. We all were happy, ever needing a break. Gatomon was a little bored, but she had become acquainted with some of the other Gatomons in the digital world. They were off playing somewhere.

It was one of our many camp-outs in the digital world. Not all of us could make it, only me, TK, Cody, Davis, Yolei, Matt, and our digimon. Matt and Gabumon was off by themselves somewhere, thinking I guess. Yolei and Cody were down in Primary Village, helping with the new babies, their digimon with them. Tk and Davis, Veemon and Patamon were probably competing in some kind of sport down by the valley. I was alone, thinking. 

The sun had began to set, the sky bright hues of orange and pink. The river reflected the colours against my legs and face. All seemed calm, then night approaching quickly. I set my bare feet into the water, pulling it out, watching the ripples form and fade. A strange sense of sadness and loneliness was in me, which had been there for months. It never faded. 

I remained where I was, on a boulder, partially in the river, till it became dark. I would of stayed longer, but I could hear the others calling my name, telling me to come back to camp. 

"Kari! Come on, Kar! It's getting late!" Matt yelled. 

"Kari, we're going to bed, come on!" Davis wined. They were close. I pulled on my shoes, running toward them. I slammed into something, falling back. Cody! He had also fallen back.

"Sorry Cody." I told him, panting. He smiled. 

"It's alright." He stated. We stayed down for a few minutes, but then pulled ourselves up. 

"Kari?!" TK's voice rang out.

"We're over here!" Cody called, brushing himself off. Suddenly it became pitch dark, not a light at all. I gasped, surprised. 

"What just happened?" I asked. 

"I don't know?" Cody asked. "This is rather weird." There was a minute of silence, then something fell, creating a loud crash. Most likely it was a tree, but what would make a tree fall down on a peaceful night like this? 

"Cody!" Armadillomon yelled. "Come on out, now!"

"Kari! Where are you?" Gatomon yelled. There was a repeating echo, probably her playmates. 

"We're over here!" I yelled. "I think-" Suddenly, another tree fell, close enough for me to feel the swift wind. I stepped back, just in time to hear Cody gasp as another tree fell next to him. _What in the world?_ I thought. There was a another falling tree near by. I grabbed Cody by the shoulders, and we froze. 

"Kari! Cody!" Yolei cried. Hawkmon echoed. I was too afraid to breath, let alone call out to them. 

"CODY! KARI!" Davis's loud voice yelled. 

"Do you want to wake up the whole digital world?" TK asked.

"If it'll help." Davis snapped back. _Typical Boys._ Silence fell over the area. 

"Kari?" Cody asked, his voice quiet.

"Yes Cody?" I answered softly.

"I got hit." He said, still in an emotionless voice.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No. . . I'm bleeding." He answered. _Oh no._

"Guys! Get over here! Cody's hurt!" I shouted. A wave of light went passed us, then landed right on us. We were in a small triangle, the trunks of trees on each of our sides. Cody pant leg was torn, blood streaming down the exposed flesh. "Oh my-Cody, come one." I eased him to his butt, trying to keep him calm. He seemed to be calm, starring up at me, I was the one panicking. The others climbed the log, seeing the scene. I thought they'd be staring at Cody, not me. But none of their eyes came off me, nor did Cody's. I looked down at myself, seeing why. My stomach was bleeding bad, practically ripped open. My clothes were red with blood. I stepped back from Cody, alarmed. 

  
  


TK

Kari looked down on herself, as if she hadn't noticed her stomach before. She fell to her knees, gasping. Both Davis and I ran over, Daivs catching her before she reached the ground. I pulled my D-Terminal out, typing rapidly. No one has never had this much blood shed in our digidestined group. God, Kari!

"Oh my go, hold on Kari." Davis gasped, his hand grasping her's so tight his knuckles became pale. Kari looked at us in confusion. Gatomon ran over, skidding to a stop in front of us. Cody, though in pain and bleed, began to walk over. Yolei forced him into sitting, sitting by him, keeping him calm. His eyes never left us. 

"Kari, it's going to be alright, hold on Kari." Matt panted, reaching us. He put his coat under her head, gently stroking her hair back. She grasped my hand tightly, her hands occupied by each of Davis and mine hands. She panted heavily, the pain must have been horrible. 

"H-hang on Kari, Cody." I stammered. The wind began to blow, as if we were the center of a cyclone. Matt ordered Yolei and Cody to come over to us. They obeyed. Though we could take care of ourselves, it felt good that we had someone to order us around, otherwise, Cody and Yolei may have been lost. Sand began to fly up into the cyclone. If the others did get my message, they'd never find us! 

"Oh!" Cody, who was sitting on the rim of our group, cried out. His tiny body was almost lifted from the ground! I grabbed him, pulling him to me. He was trembling badly. I would of told him it'd be alright, but I had no clue what was happening. 

"MATT! KARI! TK!" A voice cried out. It was faint, I thought I was hearing things. "CODY! YOLEI! DAVIS! KARI!" I heard it again, it was Tai! I looked at my brother. He glanced at me, his eyes trying to comfort me. Though I wasn't as little anymore, he was still my big brother. 

"Is that Tai?" Kari whimpered, still grasping mine and Davis's hand. The wind picked up, and I could barely hear anything. _What was happening to us!?_

  
  


Cody

TK pulled me into his lap, holding me tight. The wind became stronger and I heard Tai yelling for us. I couldn't feel my leg anymore, and Kari didn't look good at all. 

"Is that Tai?" Kari asked softly. I felt ill to my stomach. Everything was spinning so fast, I couldn't tell what was happening. Armadillomon said something, resting his paw on my wrist. I couldn't answer. Couldn't breath. . . . 

  
  


Davis

  
  


I heard TK yell Cody's name. I looked up from Kari, seeing Cody had passed out, a large cut some how on his head. Kari squeezed my hand, whimpering. She looked so defenseless! I couldn't do anything to help her either, or Cody. 

Suddenly, the wind began to fade, then stopped. We remained still frozen. Tai appeared over the west ridge, and soon he, Joe, and Izzy was running toward us. Soon after Sora followed, carrying a big bag. 

"Cody, wake up please, C'mon buddy. Breath Cody. Cody?" Tk's gentle voice filled my ears. "Cody?" His voice cracked. Kari, trembling, tried to sit up. I forced her into laying still, a hand on either of her sides. 

"Is he alright? Davis?" She asked weakly. 

Joe reached us, and began giving rescue breathing to Cody. Cody didn't move at all, his skin becoming pale white, then greyish. 

_Come on Cody!_ I prayed silently. Tai picked up Kari, and she began to cry. He hugged her tightly, his face grim. Minutes passed, and I turned away, thinking Cody was. . . . dead. Coughing filled the air. I turned, seeing Joe turn Cody onto his side, patting his back gently. He was gasping and practically in tears. After a minute, Joe picked him up, walking to Tai.

"We need to get them out of here, there may be serious damage." Joe stated, watching Cody's wavering breathing, then whispered." With the amount of time Cody didn't have oxygen, he may have brain-damage." Sora gasped.

"Let's go then." Tai immediately agreed. Kari had fallen asleep, to weak to keep herself awake. Tai gently kissed her forehead, and we went for Joe's Digiport. From there we rushed to the hospital.

  
  


Sora 

I was sick with worry, waiting in the emergency room with the others. Tai was next to me, silent, starring into no where. He was probably blaming himself for this, like me. I had the opportunity to go on this trip, but stayed home to practice tennis. If I had been there, I may had been able to help sooner. 

I noticed TK had secluded himself in a corner. He was staring down at his blood covered hands and clothes. He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them tight. He looked as if he'd cry.

Matt walked over, sitting next to him. He muttered something. TK nodded, turning away. Matt set his hand on his shoulder, then pulled it back, his face twisted in alarm. 

"TK, stay still." He stated, gently raising the hair on the back off his neck. His hand became covered in blood! I rushed over.

"Oh my God, TK." I stated. There was a bad cut on his neck, down to his back. Matt turned TK to face him. TK looked deep in pain, hugging his stomach.

"Tk, h-hang on buddy." Matt said, hugging his younger brother. Davis began to walk over, then froze in alarm. 

"What happened to TK?!" He asked.

"Go get a nurse." I told him. He did so. _Why didn't we notice sooner?!_

"Tk. . .Takeru?!' Matt suddenly said loudly. TK had become unconscious. Oh no. 

"Over there." Davis pointed TK out to a nurse. The nurse rushed over, calling for assistance over her radio. Matt looked alarmed as two doctors lifted TK onto a stretcher and out of the room. _This is insane! What was happening to everyone!_

Joe and Izzy came around the corner, and saw the tensity in us. Poor Cody, Kari, and TK. I hope they'll be alright.

  
  


Tai

  
  


I followed the woman as she lead me down the hospital wing. My parents were on their way over, in a panic over my little sister. I couldn't believe the sight I had seen, her stomach torn open, blood covering her. I hated myself for not going with them to the digital world.

The woman stopped at a closed door, sighing. 

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for your parents?" She asked. I nodded, my palms sweating. I knew whatever I would see, I would have to be strong for Hikari. 

I walked into the room, hearing the faint beeping and humming. Half of the room was blocked off from view. I walked over to it, grasping the side. It felt as if I was in some horror movie, that a killer was waiting on the other side, knife poised, waiting to kill me. I shuddered, pulling open the curtain. 

It was a heart-eating sight. My sister was motionless on the bed, wires and patches all over her. Her skin was amazingly pale, and her hair hung loose around her face. I felt tears come to my eyes. 

"Oh Kari." I started, my voice cracking. I wiped the tears from my eyes, kneeling beside the bed. She slept on, not even stirring slightly. 

"Don't worry, sis. M-mom and Dad will be here soon, and-and the others will be fine, and the digimon are safe too." I stated into the silence, wiping the tears away as they came. "Please Hikari, wake up. I'll do anything to help you get well. Please Kari." I leaned my head on my arms, one of my hands grasping her's. I closed my eyes, the tears coming. 

"D-d-don't cry, Tai. I'm alright." A weak voice stated. 

"Kari! Oh my god." I looked up, and saw her hazel eyes looking down at me. I wanted to hug her badly, but was afraid I'd hurt her. I squeezed her hand. "Kari, I-I. ." I didn't know what to say.

"I'm alright Tai. Don't worry." She repeated, squeezing my hand back weakly. "Is-is Cody alright?" 

"Don't worry about Cody, Kar. He's fine. . .are you sure your alright?"

"I am sure, T-t-t-" She began to stutter, unable to continue. Tears formed in her eyes. I took the chance and hugged her lightly. She rested her gentle head on my shoulder. I, too, began to cry, fearing for the life of all the 'new' digidestined. 

  
  


Joe

  
  


I had been rushed into a room, still carrying Cody. They took him as if he was a tag doll, laying him onto a bed, slapping patches and giving IV's. Cody, who was a millimeter from unconsciousness, watched woozily. I was pushed out of the room, not even able to say goodbye. 

  
  


Matt

Once I was told I could see my little brother, I was moving toward the room. I was almost quivering in fear, wondering what I would see. I think that the wound was a lot bigger then exposed, that it went all the way down his back. The nurse stepped back, the door slightly open. I slid in quickly. 

It was a one bed room, the shades close, only a dim light over the bed. I walked over, seeing TK. He was lying on his stomach, unconscious. His bare back was sliced open. Three cuts went from his neck to the center of his back. They had been stitched closed, and was exposed, bright pink flesh all around the wounds. I rested my hand onto his back.

"It's me, TK." I told him, though I knew he couldn't hear. "Don't worry, little bro. I won't leave you." I closed my eyes, a tear sliding down my cheek. "We can get past this, you'll be alright."

I knew my parents were on their way here, and that TK wasn't hurt bad enough to die. But I was still scared. Takeru's my little brother, and I hate it when he's hurt or struggling. Right now, he's doing both. And I can't help him.

"You know how you used to steal my old clothes? And I'd get mad?" I said, wiping away my tears, sighing. "I never really was mad. I actually liked it. But I didn't want to say it to the others." I laughed at myself, admitting that now that TK was unconscious. "TK, you do know I love you, right?" I sighed, knowing I'd get no reply.

"Y-y-yeah." A soft voice answered. I turned. TK looked at me with dull blue eyes. "I knew you weren't really mad, anyways."

"TK!" I cried. "Oh god." I said, sitting in the chair by the bed. I grabbed his hand. "How do you feel."

"I've been better." He stated. I smiled.

  
  


Izzy

  
  


"Yes Mr. Heda. I will. I'll update you as soon as possible. Yes, I'll stay with him as much as possible. Yeah. See you later." I hung up the phone, sighing. Cody's Grandfather and Mother were in New York, all the way in America. They wouldn't be able to make it back till a while from now.

Poor Cody. Everyone else's family was here to comfort them. All Cody had was Joe and I. He still hasn't woken up, so the doctors don't know if there is a problem.

Joe sighed. We were in the lobby, waiting. Nurses rushed back and fourth. We directed Kari and TK parents to their rooms. Davis and Sora was with us, Yolei too. Yolei was on her side on the couch, hugging her stomach, her eyes almost closed. I didn't think nothing of it, till she got up, rushed from view, and began to vomit rapidly. Davis and I reached her at the same time. She was vomiting. . blood! 

"Hold on Yolei." I stated, telling Joe or Sora to get some help. Davis kneeled beside Yolei, supporting her so she wouldn't fall into her own regurgitation. He was scared, I could tell. He was the only one of them left. This is bad, very bad.

"Hold on Yolei. Hold on." Davis begged. He seemed really frightened for her. His skin was white, his eyes wide.......he wasn't scared, he was ill. I knew this by him backing away and vomiting himself, also blood. This isn't good!

"Hold on guys." I repeated, letting Sora take over Yolei, going to Davis's side. He was trembling badly. Sweat was running down his face. 

"Over here." Joe lead the nurse to us. Once again, our friends were taken away on stretchers. I felt so . . . young. I didn't feel like the 'old' digidestined anymore, 'cause the new digidesitned were defenseless!

  
  


**_A day later_**

  
  


Cody

  
  


"A car. Computer. Butterfly. Um, a tree?" I stated, hugging my knees. The doctor flashed blot cards in front of me, having me say what they look like. Izzy, who was sitting on the bed beside me, kept me from sitting up or moving. 

"Yes Cody. Tree." The doctor laughed.

"Circle. House. Frog. Bird. Flower." He brought a card before me, and I stopped. What was it? It looked so familiar, yet ever so distant. 

"Cody, what does this remind you of?" The doctor said, seeing me struggling. I sat there..but got nothing.

"I-I don't know." I finally said. 

"Are you sure, Cody?" Izzy asked, looking at me, kinda peeked.

"Yeah." I said cautiously.

"Okay, let's continue." The doctor said, jotting down a note. He flashed me another card, and again a drew a blank. Over and over, I could see nothing but a blot of paint on the papers. No longer simple pictures of birds or leaves or whatever. 

"Hmm." The doctor sighed, picking up the cards, jotting down more notes. This didn't feel right. The doctor brought a bright light over my head, telling me to looked at a dot on the ceiling. I tried to, really hard, but I couldn't make myself focus on it. My eyes began to burn, and I shook my head, trying to stop it. The doctor swung the light away, having me sit up. He gently felt around the back of my head, pressing in places, especially where my head and neck connected. 

"Doctor?" Izzy asked.

"May I speak to one of Cody's guardians?" He asked. Izzy explained that Grandfather was in America with Mother, and that Izzy and his parents are in charge of me till they returned. The doctor nodded. 

"Then can you go get on of you parents, Izzy?" The doctor replied. Izzy nodded, leaving. I lay back down, watching the man. His tag stated the he was Dr. Minorimon, kind of like a digimon name. It was quite of coincidence. He noticed me looking at it. "You can call me Doc M. Everyone else does." He smiled.

"Okay." I answered. He took my blood pressure and a bunch of other stuff, continuously making eye contact with me. Izzy and his Mother came in. The adults left.

"That guy give me the creeps." Izzy said, sitting on the bed beside me. 

"How are the others?" I asked. "You never told me." 

"They're fine, Cody." He said hastily. He looked at the door. "I wonder what they are talking about."

"Well, I think there is something wrong, Izzy." I told him. 

"There is nothing wrong that isn't fixable, I'm sure." He reassured me. I wasn't sure about that. Joe said I could have brain damage, and that's permanent. Silence swept over us. A few minutes later, Joe slid into the room. He gave the door a weird look, walking over to us.

"Hi Joe." I stated.

"How are ya, Cody?" He asked. I shrugged. Joe grabbed Izzy's arm, pulling him aside. The whispered fast and high. _Why are they keeping this from me? It's me their talking about!_

  
  
  
  


Kari

  
  


I sighed, watching my brother. He was leaning on my hospital bed, asleep. He was exhausted. So was my parents. This was costing a lot of money, so they had to go to work during the day. Tai stayed all day and night, this being summer. He never went home, despite me telling him to.

I knew something was wrong that evening. I felt it. But what was it? A digimon? Natural disaster? I guess I won't know for quite some time. 

My stomach was healing, I guess. I couldn't feel it, it was too numb from the hours of skin graph's I endured. It hurt to move though.

Tai and the other refused to tell me the condition of Cody, Davis, Yolei, and TK. I knew they were hurt or sick. I felt it. _Oh, this isn't fair! Why won't they tell us what's happening to our own selves!_ I thought angrily.

I took my D-terminal from the night stand shelf, playing around with it's various knob and do-dads. Outside, the rain was pouring down in sheets, lightning flashing every now and then. My IV added to the noise, beeping steadily. 

A man walked in, smiling at me. I smiled back, knowing it was Doc M, my doctor. He quietly walk next to my bed, smiling at Tai.

"How are you feeling, Kari?" He whispered.

"I'm good." I stated. He nodded, changing the IV bags and a few other things. Tai's hand landed on top of mine. I smiled, tucking a loose lock of rust-brown behind his ear. The doctor began to leave, making strong eye-contact. He had pretty eyes, I noticed, putting my D-terminal in it's rightful place.

Mimi

  
  


"Yes Mama. I'm getting the mail." I yelled, hearing my mother yell for me. It was noon, and the day was as usual. I walked to the mail boxes, pulling the key from my pocket and sliding it into the slot. I pulled out the letters, re-locked it, and headed for home again. 

"Bill-bill-magazine" I hummed, going threw the stack. "A letter for Mimi." I laughed. I opened it, stepping into the elevator. I hummed to myself, twisting my hair around a finger as I read. I stopped instantly:

  
  


Mimi~

I have horrible news. The new digidestined are all in the hospital. Cody might have brain damage. Kari's stomach got torn open. TK's back is hurt bad, and the doctors can't figure out what is wrong with Yolei and Davis. We need help. Our digimon are coming to Japan with us. We need help to hide them. If possible, please come!

Worried,

~Sora

  
  


"Oh no." I gasped as the door opened. I ran from the elevator, passing Micheal, who quickly followed.

  
  
  
  


Davis

  
  


Sora snuck into the room, followed by Izzy. They each had on bulky book-bags. Weird.

TK had been moved into my room with me. He slept most the time. The doctor said it was because he was fighting a bad infection. I slept too, but not as much. They can't figure what is wrong with me, or Yolei, other than that we have the same thing. 

"Hi." I stated. Sora smiled. 

"We have a surprise." She said, sitting beside me.

"Edible food?" I asked. She laughed, pulling the knapsack of and showing me her surprise. It leapt out at me, onto my stomach. "DemiVeemon!" I yelled. He hugged my arm, jumping up and down. I began to cough, unable to stop it. DemiVeemon stopped in alarm. Yokomon and Motimon and Tokomon, they were all here!

"Uht-oh!" Izzy suddenly stated. The doctor was coming, he heard my coughing. They grabbed the digimon, who hid between the dividing curtains. 

"Davis, are you alright?" He asked in alarm. I nodded, watching Sora pour me a cup of water. I drank it, and my coughing calmed a lot. 

"You have to take it easy, buddy." Doc M. Said, feeling my throat and stuff. "Maybe you should go back to solitary confinement." I almost said no out loud. I was alone for the first day, not even aloud to have visitors, other than my parents. . . and June. It was torture.

"I'm okay." I told him. He made eye contact with me, as if to see if I was lying. 

"Alright. But keep calm." He finally stated. I sat up, watching Demiveemon peek from behind the curtain. Izzy nervously slid in front of the curtain, blocking them. We watched him walk over to TK's bed. TK was asleep as usual. The doctor watched him breath, checked his chart, and pull the blankets from his back, peering at the cuts. TK didn't move at all.

"I'll be back later." He finally said, and left. We remained frozen for a few minutes.

"Davis!" Demiveemon cried, running over. "It's great to see you!" 

"It's great to see you too." I smiled.

"Tk, someone is here to see you." Sora coaxed. Tk flinched, looking up at her. Tokomon leaped onto the bed, nuzzling TK's arm. Tk smiled, picking him up. He looked a lot more happy. 

"What is this place?" Yokomon asked, looking around. 

"It's a hospital." Izzy answered.

"What's a hospital?" Motimon asked. 

"It's where humans go to get well." Sora answered.

"It isn't working very well." Tokomon said, nuzzling Tk's face. He had fallen asleep again. 

"When will it work?" Demiveemon asked, sitting on my stomach.

"I-I don't know." Sora said softly. 

  
  


Matt

  
  


"Shush, Tsnemon." I stated, peering across the hall. Tai and I had traded places, so I was now with Kari and Yolei, and he with TK and Davis. Everyone else, but Izzy, had to go home. The girls were asleep, with their digimon sleeping in the crook of their arms. Tsnemon, being as curious as ever, was asking annoying questions. 

"But-" I covered his mouth with my hands. 

"Shush!" I repeated. Suddenly something on Yolei began to glow. Hawkmon! Oh no, Poromon digivolved!. I walked over.

"How did that happen?" Hawkmon asked me. I shrugged, bringing my hand to my lips, telling her to be quiet. It was too late though. Yolei and Kari were awake.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried, hugging her digimon. Kari hugged her knees, smiling. 

"You digivolved." She laughed. 

"Yes, I believe I did." Hawkmon laughed. Salamon, grumpy from being woken from her cat-nap, curled into a ball in Kari's lap, falling back to sleep. I kept glancing at the door, praying a nurse of doctor won't discover our little party. The girls did seem happy, though. It didn't last long.

"Matt!" Tai entered the room, and the look on his face read that something had gone wrong. 

"What is it Tai?" Kari asked in alarm. Tai grabbed my arm, and told me into my ear. My palms began to sweat. TK had gone into shock, he stopped breathing, his heart stopped totally. He nodded, and I rushed from the room, leaving Tai, the girls, and Tsunamon starring.

  
  


TK

  
  


I woke. I was in a different room and bed. My Mom and Dad were there, and Matt was laying on a couch, his head resting in Mom's lap. His hair was wild, not done in a while. His cheeks were tear streaked. What had happened?

I was on my back, and there was wire and patches all over my chest. A long line of stitching up the center of my chest, across my heart. Flower pots and cards and balloons were on the windowsill. 

"Mom?" I asked. My voice was soft and weak. They heard me though.

"Takeru!" Mom said, rushing over, Matt at her side. Dad went to my other side. 

"What happened?" I asked. Matt watched me in disbelief. Mom was crying, Dad smiling happily. _What happened?!_

  
  


Micheal

  
  
  
  


This was my first time in Japan. Mimi knew her way quickly. We reached the hospital, like, five minutes after the plane landed.

We had received news that TK had gotten worse, a lot worse. Apparently his heart stopped working, and he had open-heart surgery. It was alarming to me, and horrifying to Mimi. She was on the verge of tears as we entered the intensive care unit, where the so called 'new' digidestined all were placed, all five of them.

When we came into the lobby, we came to a depressing sight. Tai was sitting on the bench, starring into oblivion. Sora was standing next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. A large, bulky bag was sitting in front of them, wiggling once and a while. Izzy was in a side chair, reading a bunch of pamphlets, two people were on either of his side, I think his parents, also reading. None of them noticed us.

"Sora. . . . " Mimi started. Sora looked up. 

"Mimi!" She cried. They hugged tightly, and tears began to run down Sora's face. Tai watched them, and Izzy came over. We formed a small group, with the bag in the middle of our feet. It squirmed badly. 

"Guys, stop it!" Izzy whispered. 

"How's TK? And the others?" Mimi asked fearfully. 

"We don't know. They totally won't tell us. They are getting worse by the minute supposedly." Izzy answered.

"Kari and Yolei are getting a little better, bu-but they keep relapsing every day or so." Tai murmured. 

"They think Cody has bad brain-damage, but every time the X-ray him, all they get is blackness." Izzy added.

"June says Davis is getting better, but her get's worse drastically at times." Sora added.

Mimi bit her lower lip, and I felt my heart pang. Poor Yolei. 

"Tanemon, shove over!" I heard Demivimon yelp. The digimon?

"You want to get caught?" Tai asked, kneeling down and unzipping the bag. Inside was Demiveemon, Yokomon, Koramon, Tanamon, and Upamon. Upamon looked really depressed. Sora gently petted his head. 

"Don't worry, Upamon." She said softly.

  
  


Mimi

  
  


Sora lead me down the hall, into the intensive-care hall. She looked awful with heavy bags under her eyes. She was exhausted. 

"TK's room is the last one in this hall. Matt's with him, and his parents." She told me, looking at the quiet hall. "I heard Matt passed out from worry a while ago."

"Oh no." I stated. _If only I had been here!_ I thought. _I could've helped._

"This is the room." She said, pointing to an open door. We knew we weren't allowed in, but we could observe from afar. 

There was a bed in the middle of the room, with a body in it. It barely moved. Poor TK. Tons of machines and IV's were hooked up to him. I saw Matt sitting in the couch across from it. He was watching TK. His parents weren't there. 

Matt's hair was wild, like when we were kids. He hadn't done it in a while I guess. He looked deep in thought. Under the couch was Tokomon and Tsunamon. They both were asleep.

"Matt." Sora whispered softly, approaching the door. Matt looked up, hesitated, and walked over to us. He hugged me, and we all turned to TK.

"How is he?" I asked. 

"B-better I guess. He wakes up every couple of hours. He doesn't remember what happened." He told us. 

"Don't worry Matt. He'll be fine." Sora said softly, resting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged, sighing. I slid my hand into his. 

"Come on." I stated. 

"But-" He started.

"If you don't stop worrying, you'll be sick yourself." I told him. "Have you seen any of the others?" 

"Well, no. . " He answered.

"Then come on, I'm sure they'll enjoy the company." I started to pull him away.

"But TK-" Matt started again.

"I'll stay with TK." Sora interjected. 

"Okay." Matt answered shakily. I lead him down the hall. Matt stopped in front of a door.

"This is Cody's room." He stated. I nodded, and we entered. Joe was already there.

"I don't understand, Joe." Cody stated. "Why can't I do that?" 

"Don't worry Cod-Mimi!" Joe said, noticing us. He walked over, and I hugged him. 

"Hi Cody." I smiled. He waved back, dropping the papers that were in his hands. He had and IV, and his left leg was wrapped in white gauze from the waist down. "How are you?"

"Not that good, unfortunately." He said softly, looking at the papers in front of him. 

"He's having trouble with his visual memory and reading." Joe whispered.

"Visual memory?" Matt asked.

"You know blot cards?" Joe asked. We nodded. "He doesn't see anything in any of them. He's usually has a sixth grade reading level, and he can't ever get though a Curious George book. He doesn't get why."

"Oh." I said softly. Cody sighed in frustration. The poor kid.

"The doctor doesn't know if he'll ever fully recover." Joe said, even softer. Cody knew we were talking about him, and was watching us steadily. We all gave him peaked smiles. 

Yolei

  
  


"Yolei." Kari asked.

"Yeah Kari?" I answered, petting Hawkmon soft feathers.

"I think we all are getting worse." She answered. 

"Me too." I agreed. "It feels awful. My stomach churns badly."

"I think TK is the worst, then...."Kari started.

"You, then Cody,-"

"You then Davis." Kari interjected. We looked at each other, knowing our list was right. Kari laid back, looking at the ceiling.

"I wonder what it's like to die." She sighed.

"Don't think that, Kari." I begged. "You'll be alright." But I was thinking to same thing. What was it like? Did it hurt?

"If you did die, I would too." I finally stated, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. 

"Guys, what are you talking about." Matt came in, followed by. . Mimi!

"Mimi!" I yelled. She hugged me, then Kari.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Mimi." Kari said softly. Mimi tried to smile cheerfully, but wasn't very good at it. Matt was still waiting for and answer for his question. We pretended Mimi's presence made us forget it.

"How you guys feeling?" Mimi asked. "Anything I could do for you?"

"We're fine, Mimi." I smiled. _Just really really bad fine._ Kari yawned, rolling onto her side. Her hair was a bit of a mess, but I bet we all weren't that good looking at the moment, _except_ for Mimi. She's perfect in every way.

"Are you guys sure?" Mimi repeated. Matt yawned, but stopped midway. I nodded, but Kari was starring into the middle of no where, stroking Salamon's back. Her head was sunk into the pillow, and you could see she was worried. It worried me. 

  
  


Davis

  
  


I felt like I was in solitary confinement. I haven't even seen Demiveemon in, like, forever. All I do get to see is my Mom and Dad, and, _ugh_, June. I had started to count the dots on the ceiling, but I lost count at 293,984 and something. Hmm.

Doc M came in. He looked at me, making his usually eye-contact, and smiled.

"How's it going, Davis?" He asked. 

"Boring." I told him. He smiled, beginning to take my blood pressure and checking my IV's. 

"Would you mind having an old roommate back?" He asked.

"TK?!" I asked, praying it was true. Sure, he was an annoying, girl-stealing doof, but I hadn't seen him for ages. For all I knew, he was dead. The doctor continued checking everything, as I waited in anticipation.

"Yes, TK." He finally stated.

"I'd love to have a roommate." I told him. He smirked.

"There are certain conditions. You have to keep quiet and don't excite him very much. You know, he had heart surgery only a week ago."

"He did?" I gaped. Oh my god, that's what happened to TK. That's why they took out of here so fast. Why didn't they tell me, I am always the last to know!

"Yes, he did. He's rather sore and get's out of breath easy." Doc M. continued. "You won't get as many visitors."

"I don't care. . . is TK going to be okay?" I asked. He didn't answer, just made a tsk-tsk sound._ What in the digital world does THAT mean??_ Without another word, he left. Soon after Joe came in.

"_WHY_ didn't you guys tell me TK had heart surgery?" I asked. "Is he alright? Did anything else drastic happen to the others? Tell me, Joe!" I demanded. Joe stood open mouthed in surprise. 

"How'd you find out?" He asked.

"Tk's being moved back in here with me. Does any of the others know about it?" I asked. My heart was racing, I began coughing. Joe poured my cup of water, and handed it to me. I drank it, and my coughing eased. I still had the taste of blood in my mouth. Tai came in, and Izzy. 

"Are you alright Davis?" Tai asked, resting his hand on my arm. I panted for a few more minutes, totally winded. Sweat ran of me. This was weird. I couldn't catch my breath. It was like I just played twenty games of soccer in a row.

"Davis?" Tai asked again.

"Maybe we should get a nurse?" Izzy asked. I shook my head no. I felt a bubble of blood rising in me. I so did not want to throw up. I swallowed hard, and Tai handed me another cup of water. I drank it, and I could suddenly breath normal.

"Are you alright?" Izzy asked.

"That, That, That was bad." I said, wiping the sweat from my eyebrow. Tai looked a little scared.

Izzy's Mom came in, and a second later was Mrs. Kamiya.

"Izzy, Joe, there's bad news." His Mom said softly. Mrs. Kamiya wasn't calm at all.

"Taichi, your sister has gone into shock!" She said, fear in her voice. The color ran from Tai's face. 

"Kari?" I whispered. "No." 

"What is it Mom?" Izzy asked. "Is that the news?" She was looking at Mrs. Kamiya in alarm.

"C-Cody has went into arrest, t-too." She stated faintly. "Th-they think the damages on his brain-" That was all she said, for Izzy went out of the room as fast as I have seen him, at least not without a evil digimon on his tail. His mother followed, and Tai and his mom. Joe stayed with me. 

Kari

  
  


I knew I had gone into shock. It was as if there was two of me, one actually doing it, one, me, only watching. I was pale, and scared, and unconscious. I turned in time to see Tai burst into the room. He saw what was happening and froze. Mom grabbed him, and he began to cry into her shoulder, watching. Oh my god.

I wanted to comfort him, tell him I'm okay. But I couldn't! I couldn't! He is my best friend, my brother. I hate myself for putting him through this. I couldn't even touch him, or talk to him, or look at him. I felt tears stream down my eyes, warm and thick. They ran down my nose, onto my lips. The tasted of salt.

I turned back to myself. They saw Taichi and Mom, and closed a curtain around me. Tai's legs gave way, and Mom, supporting him as if he was a little kid, brought him from the room. She was also sobbing. My Dad met them in the hall. Sora and Mimi ran up to Tai. They saw, and tears began to run from their eyes, and both of them embrace my brother. I saw Salamon, hidden in the room, watching the surgery, her eyes filled with fright. 

Izzy ran over, and began to talk really fast. He was as scared as Tai was. Mimi grabbed his hand, and they ran down the hall a bit. Tai collapsed onto the carpet. Sora kneeled beside him, hugging him. Matt ran over, and also kneeled beside them. What was doing this to us? What?

I turned quickly. I saw a creature creep past the surgery. I followed. It was a digimon! It looked around, and suddenly shifted shapes . . . . .to Doc M? Minorimon! It was right before our eyes! He was the one doing this. But why! Why! 

  
  


Everthing went dark.

  
  


I woke, and found myself in a different room. It was an observation room, with the large glass window on the wall. I saw Tai, Mom, Dad, Sora, Salamon, all of them watching me. Tai's face was tear streaked. I had to-to warn them about Minorimon. 

But I was so tired...my head was hurting bad....I could hardly breath. . . . 

Joe

  
  


Izzy ran over, and I grabbed him before he ran into the room. I could feel him shaking. 

"Calm down Izzy." I said softly. 

"Cody-"

"He'll be alright. Alright." I told him, Mimi reached us. Mimi wrapped him in a hug. His knees buckled and she slowly lowered him the ground. He looked like a little kid, defenseless and afraid.

  
  
  
  


TK

I was alone, and didn't care. I sat up, hugged my knees, resting my head atop them. I didn't care that I was stretching my stitches, witch kinda hurt, but didn't. I was fine, at least that's how I felt. I hadn't walked on my own in days. I had patches on my chest, all over. They took the tubes out of my nose and chest yesterday, though. I gently pulled one off, and another, and another. They were all gone soon.

I looked at the IV, and gently grabbed it's end, pulling it out slowly.

"Hmm.....ow." I murmured to myself. I let it fall away from me. I was totally free, and it felt great. I smiled, for the pure pleasure of it.

"Now, to walk." I stated. I swung my legs over, and gently rested them on the cold tile. I pulled myself up, supporting myself with my arms against the bed. I was very pale, and it was weird. 

I took a step away from the bed, and immediately collapsed. I was determined, though. I moved back to the bed, pulled myself up again, and stepped away from the bed again. This time I didn't fall. I stepped at least five times before I fell again. I did the process yet again. I was determined, I knew Matt would be proud. 

  
  


Sora

  
  


We walked down to Tk's room, Matt and I. It was a day after Kari's surgery, and she still hadn't woke up. Joe told us how Davis found out about TK, and how he panicked. We decided to break it to Tk ourselves. He didn't need another heart surgery.

We reached the room, and I grabbed Matt's arm, stopping him. Tk, he was walking. He took seven or eight steps, then his legs gave way on him. 

Matt moved forward to help him. I stopped him.

"Let him do this." I whispered. "We'll go in in a minute." TK sighed in frustration, crab-walked back to the bed, pulled himself up, and inhaled, beginning again. We watched him do the process about three times before entering. He was watching his feet, then looked up at us. He looked embarrassed. Matt walked over, and held his head.

"Takeru Takaishi, look at you!" He said happily, almost in tears. "Your walking on your own, your not hooked to any machines!" They pressed foreheads together. "I am so. . . . . .so. . . .proud."

"Me, me too." Tk finally stated. They started giggling like school children. I stepped back and watched. _Brotherly love. Brotherly . . . love_.

  
  


Tai

  
  


After Tk's triumph, everyone kept getting better! Kari was walking, with assistance, and smiling like her sweet self. Yolei and Davis were almost back to normal, barely ever getting winded or coughing up blood. They were driving the nurses nuts, running the halls.

Cody was getting a lot better, but still was bed-ridden. Something was wrong with his head. 

TK was still wobbly and weak, but not to him. He was as bold as ever, walking the halls. When he fell, he got right back up again. That kid's very stubborn. I wonder were he get's it from. . . . . . actually, it's obviously his older brother. 

"Don't worry Cody, you'll be getting out of here real soon." Kari smiled. She had a walker, but was standing on her own. I was behind her, my hands on her shoulders. We all were in Cody's room.

Davis and Yolei were sitting on the ground, playing with DemiVeemon, Tanamon, Hawkmon, Tokomon, Tsunemon, Koramon, Upamon, Salamon, Yokomon, _ALL_ our digimon. They all have loads of energy. 

"I know." Cody said confidently. He sighed. "I hope it's _real_ soon."

"Sooner then you think." Joe said, messing his hair. 

Doc M came in. He hadn't been around in a few days. Kari gasped, backing into me and almost falling to her butt. I caught her, and brought her back to her walker, letting her catch balance. 

"What is it, Kari?" I asked. She shook her head for me to follow her. She lead me into the hall. "What's wrong?" I repeated.

"I remember . . . . .Doc M, Minorimon!" She stated in alarm. "He's a digimon, he's making us sick!"

"Kari, what are you talking about." She was truly frightened. I hugged her tight. 

"It's true, Tai. I saw him. "He wants to kill us. Believe me!" She begged.

"I believe you, I believe you." I consoled. I knew I never liked that guy, he had a staring problem anyway. We had to warn the others.

Cody

  
  


"You are all doing wonderfully." Doc M smiled. He kept staring at me. I looked away, looking at the bed covers. Izzy, who was sitting behind me on the bed, me sitting in between his Indian-style legs, smiled. He got really scared when I went into shock.

Tai and Kari came back into the room. They looked worried. I looked at them. But Doc M got in front of them, yet again starring at me. A funny feeling swept over me. 

I closed my eyes, hugging my knees. Suddenly the door slammed shut. Our digimon had hidden themselves under my bed, I could see DemiVeemon's head stick up near the mattress. I looked up again.

Doc M was no longer Doc M! He was a tall, wizard like digimon, with dark black hair and eyes. He glared at me. Izzy sat upright, tense. I looked away again, making a small cry. 

"I told you." Kari whispered from behind Tai. Matt pulled TK to his feet from his place on the floor.

"Oh my god, you're the ones making them sick!" Mimi gasped, resting a hand on Yolei's shoulder. Sora looked angrily at the digimon.

"Yes, it is I, Minorimon." He laughed. "I want at least on of you, this runt will do." He came closer to us. Our digimon came from hiding, and instantly began to digivolve. A second later, Armadillomon and Tentamon was in front of Izzy and I. Agumon and Gato were right in front of Minorimon, glaring. Gabumon, Hawkmon, Veemon, Patamon, Biyomon, Palmon, 

and Gomamon scrambled in behind them.

"Hah, you expect _them _to stop me?" Minorimon asked. He kept staring at me, it was really annoying, my head began to hurt, and I leaned back against Izzy. He gulped in alarm.

"Watch out!" Gatomon stated. "Minorimon's stare make you weak and sick. Don't make eye contact with him."

I looked away, but he continued to stare at me, I could tell. Izzy gasped and brought his hand near my face, blocking the stare.

  
  


Micheal

We all turned away from Minorimon, avoiding his glare. I grabbed Yolei, pulling her in front of me. We had been dating for a while, and I was rather protective over her. I glanced back, it was focusing on Cody and Izzy. I looked back at the wall. I wish Betamon was here with me!

"Izzy, watch it!" I called. Minorimon grunted, and Cody cringed.

"We need to get out of here if we're going to fight!" Kari stated, in front of Tai. "People will get hurt!" I glanced back, seeing Minorimon approaching Matt and TK. How can we fight if we can't even look at it! 

"Matt! TK! He's coming for you!" I yelled. I thought of Mimi. "Mimi, your mirror!" Mimi instantly knew what I met. 

I watched from the corner of my eyes as she took it out. She could see everyone behind us. Minorimon was inches from TK, who's eyes were closed tightly.

"TK! TK, move to your left, quick!" Mimi yelled. Before TK could comply, Matt grabbed him and pulled him over.

"Mimi, try-try to reflect his glare into his eyes!" I whispered. Mimi nodded, silently tilting the mirror onto Minorimon, who, god-bless his soul, looked straight at it. He turned away from his own stare in pain. I was about to order any of the digimon to attack, when suddenly, Minorimon was gone! We all turned in alarm.

"I WILL BE BACK, DIGIDESTINED. AND WHEN I DO, YOU ALL WILL BE DEAD! DEAD!" An evil laugh filled the air, and it seemed to echo till eternity. Yolei shuddered in my arms. We stood frozen. 

Epilogue

In a months time, all the digidestined were back to perfect health, and all the damaged brain-matter in Cody was gone. He was as bright as ever.

The digidestined were aware that they had to remember Minorimon's threat, and that he'd finish out with them sooner or later. But till then, they are enjoying what little peace they can.

  
  


Author's Note

  
  


This is called the ORIGINAL DIGIDESTINED'S FIGHT because it deals with them being helpless towards the 'new' digidestineds. This isn't a real battle, I guess, but it's still a fight. A fight for loved ones, and learning.

  
  


Hoped you enjoyed it. Dol Daughter of Light Kari_of_pink_light@yahoo.com


End file.
